[Patent document 1] JP-2004-224149 A
There is conventionally designed a vehicular manipulation input apparatus provided with both of a first manipulation to execute a first control and a second manipulation to execute a second control which negates the first control, such as suspension, release, nullification, regress, or replacement of the first control with a previous control prior to the first control. For example, Patent document 1 describes a manipulation panel which contains the various manipulation sections of an air-conditioner. One of the manipulation sections is designed such that a first control is started by executing a manipulation for the first time and canceled by executing the same manipulation for the second time.
It is noted that in cases that a single manipulation section executes a control switchover between a first control and a second control that includes a negation or denial of the first control, a user is sometimes confused which control is intended by himself or herself. Such a confusion or problem may be solved by providing two different manipulation sections executing two controls, respectively. In contrast, in such a case, it becomes necessary to distinguish visually which manipulation section should be manipulated. This produces a possibility of manipulating incorrectly a manipulation section which is not intended to manipulate, thereby not meeting with a touch manipulating manner without need to see. In order to prevent such an incorrect manipulation, there may be a case that a manipulation section is assigned with a manipulation requiring a greater manipulation load (twice manipulations or a great reaction force). This results in aggravation of manipulability, thereby increasing a user's burden, which should be avoided.